You Belong With Me
by LucarioLover2488
Summary: Toothless is a teenager hottie with a very deep secret that he hid from his best friend: He loves Hiccup! However, Hiccup is dating Astrid, the wrong person. But will Toothless show Hiccup who he truly belongs? Human!ToothlessXHiccup one-shot (or two-shot, it depends). Slight Human!HookfangXSnotlout, Slight AstridXHiccup and slight AstridXTuffnut. Don't like, don't read.


**Okay, I have some things I want to tell you all.**

**1) This is my first Toothcup Fanfic so no flames, as in no insults, bad comments, etc.**

**2) I know some of you might have made this similiar fanfic but please do not take this as stealing your story or copyrighting. The song just came to my mind and I want to make my own version of the story, ok?**

**3) The dragons are humans.**

**4) The characters might be a bit OOC.**

**So are you satisfied? Good. Wait, what? You're not? Then sorry to be rude but get used to it.**

**Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this story. **

**Kuro and Mii-kun: Lu-chan does not own HTTYD.**

**Age**

**Toothless – 17**

**Hiccup - 17**

**Astrid - 17**

**Hookfang - 21**

**Snotlout – 20**

**Tuffnut – 17**

**Stoick – Possibly 44**

* * *

Toothless, a teenager with black spiky hair, pale skin and bright green eyes that could resemble a cat's eyes, lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling as the song 'You Belong With Me' by Taylor Swift has reach to his room from his brother's, Hookfang's, room next door, blasting the stereos.

Oh how perfect the song fits his situation…

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend; she's upset  
she's going off about something that you said  
'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do_

_I'm in my room, it's a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like  
And she'll never know your story like I do_

Ever since his best friend/crush, Hiccup, a boy with chestnut brown hair, porcelain skin, freckled cheeks and green eyes, started dating Astrid, the blond-haired girl he has always consider a rival and an annoying little fly, Hiccup has been talking a lot on the phone with her, mostly trying to explain the jealous teen girl about what stupid thing he said to Astrid…

Yet Toothless finds Hiccup's stuttering cute and adorable.

Hiccup is his neighbor, with his window just across his. Lucky for Toothless too. Not only can he see his beloved change (And by god, that is a _very_ big bonus), he can also talk with him face to face outside of school. He has known his crush since the beginning of high school, where Hiccup has trouble meeting his father's expectations as a strong young man and ignoring Snotlout's insults. How Hookfang find Hiccup's older cousin interesting, Toothless will never know.

Anyways, right in front of Toothless' window is Hiccup, who is talking on the phone with Astrid (again) in his room. As Toothless stare at him stutter, scratch the back of his neck and also sometime pull the phone away from his ear, he watches him stare at the phone as if it went dead. Toothless picks up a paper and writes some words before showing it on his window.

"Trouble with Astrid again?"

Hiccup raises his head, staring at the green eyes across his window. He sighs and nods, getting a chair to sit at the window, staring at Toothless with his darling eyes. Oh how Toothless love those eyes…

Hiccup did what Toothless had done and show it to him.

"Yeah…We were on a date to the movies and when I suggest watching 'The Corpse Bride', she tried to get me to watch 'Saws' and like it!" Hiccup shivers with a disgusted look on his face. "You know how I hate gory stuff. Call me girly or whatever but my opinion won't change." Toothless chuckles softly and shakes his head, even though he wants to kill the girl for almost traumatizing Hiccup.

"You're not girly, dude. You're just sensitive to bloody stuff." As Toothless flashes a smile that can send many fan girls to the hospital of love, Hiccup smiles back. "So because of a movie, she got upset?"

"Partly. She also complained about my sarcasm. Sometimes, I wonder if she even likes me for me." Hiccup puts his right elbow on his window sill with his left hand holding the large paper and lays his head on his hand, a worried look on his face.

"Maybe she just didn't get your humor like I do. You know how girls are." Toothless leans back a bit against his chair, looking at Hiccup scribbling something on the paper before he raises it.

"Well, I don't because I'm not being swarm by girls like you. And yet, you're still single. Why is that?" Hiccup raises a brow, looking at the handsome devil chuckle as said guy raise his paper after he wrote it.

"Ah, but you forgot I'm gay. Girls are pretty, yea but there is only one guy I want and he is better than any girl." Toothless grins at Hiccup with his silly, happy grin.

"Who is it?" The question on Hiccup's paper suddenly causes the black teenager to flinch slightly. Before he can reply back though, Hiccup got a call and he began talking to Astrid on the phone…

Toothless can never tell him…It would only make the pain stronger.

_But she wears short skirts, I wear T-shirts  
She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers  
dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
that what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You belong with me, you belong with me_

On Wednesday afternoon, at the field, is cheerleading practice. Toothless always knows Hiccup would be in the bleachers, drawing his beautiful art. As the black haired teen walk towards Hiccup, the latter didn't raise his head, drawing and sketching different animals and creatures he seen in books full of ancient tales.

"Hey, Hiccup. What's your next art?"

Hiccup raises his head and smiles at his friend.

"Hey, Tooth! I saw this black cat outside the school gates this morning so, I thought about drawing it." Hiccup raises his drawing pad to show him the working progress. "What do you do?"

Toothless is astounded. Not only did Hiccup draw the perfect angle of the cat but he even got its eyes color, its height and weight right.

"Whoa…" The art could practically real but there is one thing that's bothering Toothless…

Why do those eyes look almost like his?

"Hiccup!" But soon, Toothless's train of thought stop dead end when he hears the dreadful voice of his rival.

"Coming, Astrid!" Hiccup turns to Toothless. "Sorry, bud. I'll see you later." Hiccup stands up and hurries over to Astrid.

_Walking the streets with you and your worn-out jeans  
I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself  
Hey, isn't this easy?_

_And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down  
You say you're fine, I know you better than that  
Hey, what ya doing with a girl like that?_

On Thursday evening, when the sky is orange, Hiccup and Toothless are laughing, sitting at the park bench.

"Damn, I haven't had this much fun in a while. Thanks for meeting up with me. Today has been a rough day." Toothless tilts his head a little to the right.

"Did your dad try to 'encourage' you again?" Hiccup only groans in response. "Dude, we're in the same team yet you never been out in the fields. Not only that, your dad, the coach and previous star player of Berk's Dragon Viking, has never given you a chance."

"I know…But what he said to me today has really made me freak out…" Toothless raises a brow and leans to Hiccup, his eyes contacting Hiccup's.

"What is it?" Soon, Hiccup starts blushing and stutters.

"W-Well…Um…He said…He said that he'll…"

"He'll what? Speak up, dude!"

"He'llchangetheplayersafterthefirsthalfbetweenyoua ndme!"

Toothless sits still for a moment, staring at Hiccup with a confuse look. But as Hiccup's words enter his brain, all became clear.

"He'll _What!?_" Hiccup flinches and starts to explain.

"I-I'm sorry for not letting you win the game this t-time but…um…well…I didn't know! T-The game is t-tomorrow night a-and I know the g-game is important to you. I-I'll convince my d-dad to let y-you stay on the team and-"

"Hiccup, whoa, slow down! I'm not surprised or mad about that! In fact, I don't mind!" Hiccup blinks owlishly, not believing his best friend is willing to risk the game.

"Huh?"

"This is your big chance! You can do it, Hiccup! I know you can! You're smart and fast, you have a chance!" Toothless hugs him tightly; happy to hear his friend has a chance.

"But…What if I lose? Everyone knows I'll lose. No one trusts in me."

Toothless frowns and grabs Hiccup by the shoulders, looking at him face to face.

"Then prove them wrong. You're Hiccup! My best friend, the smartest person I know, the best carpenter and crafter I know and also my one true-" Toothless stops in mid-sentence and clears his throat. "A-Anyways, you can do it. Just believe in yourself. If you have that, you can do the impossible."

"B-But-"

"Hiccup, there you are!"

The two best friends look up to see Astrid walking in her high heel boots and skirt with a white top.

"Hiccup, I thought I already sent you a message saying that I'll be at the gate of the park, waiting for you. Come on, we're going to the movies to watch 'Saws'." As if Toothless isn't there, Astrid didn't glance at him and pulls Hiccup, dragging him by the collar of his shirt. Toothless watches helplessly (something he almost never do.) as Hiccup waves goodbye with an apologetic face.

The poor bench has some dents on the sides after that.

_She wears high heels, I wear sneakers  
She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers  
dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
that what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You belong with me_

Toothless starts comparing himself and _her _during the game on Friday night.

She has blond, braided hair and he has black, spiky hair.

She's wearing a Cheerleader outfit, a small skirt and a top that says 'Go Berk!' while Toothless is wearing a black, sleeveless top and brown cargo pants.

She usually wears high heel boots but as a cheerleader, she can't while Toothless always wear the black sneakers Hiccup had gave him during his 14th birthday. Even now the shoe is still in perfect condition.

She's a Cheerleader, he's a Football player.

She's talented, Toothless is gifted.

She's beautiful and strong while Toothless, to girls, he's handsome, athletic, strong and hot…But to Hiccup…

He's only a best friend…a brother…Nothing like a lover…

_Standing by and waiting at your back door  
all this time how could you not know?  
Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me_

The score is 21 – 26, The Dragon Warrior VS the Berserkers. Hiccup has been given the ball and he's now running across the field.

"Hiccup, pass the ball to Snotlout! Pass it!" Stoick shouts with urgency but Hiccup didn't listen and just keep running to the other side of the field, heading to the enemy's line.

"Come on, Hiccup…Show them what you can do…" Toothless mutters with anticipation and worry, his crush almost getting squished by one of the football players.

"Hiccup is heading to the goal! He's going…"

Toothless starts gripping on the bench.

"He's going…!"

His teeth are already grinding with nervousness. Hiccup is almost there but Dagger, the star player of The Berserkers, is coming closer!

"And it's a…!"

…

…

…

"WE WON! WE WON! WE WON!"

The whole crowd cheers with excitement, Toothless standing up with a big smile on his face. Hiccup rushes to him, giving him a tight hug. Hiccup has made a touchdown, earning 6 points for the team just a second before the match has timed-out.

"I did it, Toothless! I did it!"

"I knew you would…Like I said, you just have to believe in yourself."

Hiccup looks up, smiling with his green eyes twinkling with joy.

"Toothless…I-"

"Hiccup."

Toothless and Hiccup looks at the coach, who is smiling with joy and pride.

"I'm proud of you, son…You did it."

"Dad…Thanks." Hiccup smiles softly, giving him a family hug. (With Hiccup getting crushed from his father's strength.) Once Hiccup let go, his smile beam at him. "I gotta see Astrid." When he's out of earshot, Stoick sighs.

"Even Hiccup has the guts…" Toothless stares at the large man before him. "So where is yours, Toothless? You have to tell him sooner or later."

Toothless hates to admit it but he agrees with the man who's all brawn and some brain. He has to tell him sooner or later…

"Astrid, how could you!?"

But soon, tragedy has strike for Hiccup…

_Oh, I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're 'bout to cry  
And I know your favorite songs and you tell me 'bout your dreams  
Think I know where you belong, think I know it's with me_

Oh how Toothless want to kill that stupid blond.

Not only did she cheated on Hiccup with Tuffnut but she even told Hiccup that no one would want him!

How could she treat the guy who has always loved her like he's nothing!?

After that, Hiccup went home and Toothless stares at Hiccup's window, wondering if he's okay. The windows are shut and the curtains have covered whatever is inside…

He can only hope that Hiccup will be okay…

But will he be okay enough to forget Astrid and move on…?

And even if he did, will Hiccup accept Toothless' love…?

"Hey, Toothless! Can I borrow your-Woah…Toothless…?" Hookfang has barged in and saw what he thought he would never expect…

Toothless crying like a child…

Somehow, the thought of Hiccup rejecting has made him too afraid to confess…

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?  
Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You belong with me_

_Standing by and waiting at your back door  
all this time, how could you not know?  
Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me_

On Saturday Night, it's the Homecoming Dance. But Toothless was too depressed to go and decided to try to sleep away his problems after he had finished crying. He didn't get out of the house today, let alone talked with Hiccup. Hookfang went on a date with Snotlout.

Who knew the idiot cousin is bisexual?

But it's not Toothless' concern. His only concern is Hiccup. He didn't text, call, appears out at the window to call him for a talk or even sent him an airplane paper.

He must have left to see Astrid again or maybe trying to go find a new date at the ball…

Suddenly, a knock appear at the door. After Hookfang saw him crying, he suddenly become a liiittle bit kinder and knocks on his door, knowing if he barge in again, he would have new scratches.

"Leave me alone, Hookfang! I'm not in the mood!" Toothless stuffs a pillow on his head, trying to push the sounds away from his depressed world.

"Tooth, it's me." Suddenly, Toothless' eyes are open and wide with surprise.

"HICCUP?!" He suddenly fall off the bed, the blanket and pillow spray about the floor as he rushes towards to the door, knocking over some stuff, tripping on the floor before opening the oak door wide, staring at the young lad before him…

"H-Hey, Toothless…" Hiccup suddenly blushes, staring at his best friend…

Who is half naked and only wearing a black boxer.

"GAH!" Toothless suddenly blushes with embarrassment and looks at Hiccup. "H-Hang on a minute!" He slams the door shut and tries to find at least a jean or a pair of pants, anything to cover himself up. When he found a black jean and a brown T-Shirt, he puts them on and rushes to the door, opening to see his friend again in a green shirt, brown vest, red pants and bright brown boots.

Who knew having your same gendered-crush see you in your undergarments can make a simple blush stay for more than 3 minutes?

"S-Sorry. I was trying to sleep." Hiccup raises a brow.

"When it's only 7pm?" Toothless curses under his breath before he changes the subject.

"So why are you here? Aren't you going to Homecoming?"

"Oh yes, I'm going to Homecoming with an imaginary date." Toothless scratches the back of his neck and laughs nervously at Hiccup's sarcasm.

"Um…Right…" Not only is he nervous but he can't even find the correct words to continue the conversation properly.

"So what about you?"

"Huh?" Toothless stares at Hiccup, confused by his question. "What do you mean?"

"Why aren't you at the Homecoming dance?"

Toothless looks at the ground, his eyes are half-lid as he chuckles softly.

"I can't…" Hiccup has a confuse look on his face

"Can't what?" Toothless stares at him and his hands clenches into fist as he holds back the urge to say straight out.

"I can't go…Besides, there are a lot of girls who wish for me to be their date so, you know." Toothless chuckles humorlessly, looking at Hiccup's serious eyes.

"Then why do you look like you have been crying?" Toothless mentally curse and blinks at Hiccup.

"What are you-"

"Don't lie. Hookfang told me on the phone yesterday. He even told me you won't be at the Homecoming when he came to pick Snotlout up. I know he wouldn't joke about you crying."

"_Damn brother."_ Toothless grumbles and sighs, shaking his head. "It's nothing-"

"Don't say that. You were crying so it must be something big." Toothless grips the handle of the door.

"Sorry but I think it's best if you go home."

But when Toothless shut the door and went over to his bed, he didn't notice Hiccup opening the door and go inside until he saw him looking through at the piles of paper on his table.

"Don't touch that!" Toothless shouts, trying to keep his papers away from Hiccup. Whenever Toothless has an urge to tell Hiccup how he feels, he would write them down in a little black book, which is what Hiccup is holding when Toothless was cleaning the papers. When he's done, he turns to the brown haired boy before his eyes landed on the black book.

"H-Hiccup!" His voice suddenly sounds broken and weak, so unlike Toothless…He knows which page Hiccup has turn just by looking at his shocked look…

_I love you, Hiccup…_

A picture of Hiccup smiling and drawing with the words under it is what the page has contained. Toothless grabs the book and grips on it, his eyes at the ground.

"Tooth…" Hiccup says quietly, speechless. It's now or never for Toothless…

"Fine… It's true, I love you, okay?!" Toothless looks away from Hiccup's gaze, gritting on his teeth. "I always have, ever since we met. But when I heard you're straight, I knew my chances with you are slim to none but that was when we were kids. I thought, maybe, you would become at least bi or gay but when I notice you looking at Astrid all the time, I knew I would never have the chance…" He sighs heavily, running one of his hands through his hair. "I just…I wanted to tell you…But the thought of you rejecting me and saying you would never love me that way…I just can't bear it…Look, if you hate me, its fine. I understand comple-"

_Ring ring! Ring ring!_

The sound of Hiccup's phone ringing has cut Toothless' confession short. Hiccup takes his phone out of the pocket of his pants and flips it open, placing the phone against his ear.

"Hello?"

"Hiccup, I'm so glad you answered! I called you ten times this morning and fifteen times an hour ago! Why didn't you pick up!?" Toothless growls at the sound of the wicked witch but when he notices Hiccup's look of a strange, un-Hiccup like, emotionless face, his eyes stare at the look in his eyes.

Cold and annoyed.

"You better tell me why you won't accept me as your girlfriend again! I already apologized! I'm alone in the Homecoming and my date left me! So why won't you come over and love me!?" Once Astrid stops complaining, Hiccup chuckles so darkly, it sends shivers down Toothless's spine. Good or bad, Toothless doesn't know. It might be a mix.

"I'll be honest, when I saw you cheating on me with Tuffnut, I was angry, furious even…" He lets out a sigh and a small smile is placed on his lips. "But after I calmed down, I noticed someone liking me last night…" His eyes look at Toothless. "After that, I thought maybe I should confess my love to the one I have always been thinking about, even when we were dating together. I was worried if he was taken, since he mentioned he likes someone but, hey, I got nothing to lose..." He chuckles again, this time it's a normal one. "So goodbye, Astrid. Have fun with your dateless night."

"Hiccup-!"

Once Hiccup hung up and slips the phone into his pocket, he stares at the shocked black haired teen.

"W-What the…wait…You mean you…You were…" Hiccup laughs softly and nods, smiling his Hiccup grin.

"Yea. I'm bi. Runs in the family, even though it skips generation." Toothless blushes and scratches the back of his neck.

"Now I feel stupid." Hiccup walks over to him and leans against him, staring up at Toothless' embarrassed face.

"Anyways, what were you saying?" Toothless growls, even though he's actually happy.

"N-Nothing." Hiccup grins a little and wraps his arms around his neck.

"Good. Because I want to ask if you want to have dinner together. You must be hungry, since you barely ate." To answer his question, a growl came from Toothless' stomach. Hiccup stifles a laugh. "Guess that answer my question."

"Haha. It did." Toothless laughs softly and smiles.

Now that they have confessed to each other about their love for each other, now there's one thing to do.

"Tooth? Hey, what are you-!" Toothless places a kiss against the shorter teen on the lips, catching him in surprise. He has always wanted to do this. Not only does he have Hiccup as his boyfriend but he can finally do things that he has wished to do with Hiccup. When he pulls away, he grins, his eyes glowing with joy. "I love you." Hiccup blushes softly and smiles, hugging him tightly.

"I love you too." Toothless hugs back and rubs his nose against Hiccup's hair.

"Come on." He holds Hiccup's hands and pulls him out of the embrace. "We're going to your favorite restaurant. My treat."

_You belong with me  
Have you ever thought just maybe  
you belong with me?_

Toothless hears the music from one of the houses on the street and smiles. Hiccup, noticing the smile, asks.

"What is it?" Toothless chuckles and looks at Hiccup with love in his eyes.

"Nothing…it's just that…" Toothless hugs Hiccup from behind, whispering softly against his ear with a soft tune in his voice.

"_You belong with me…_"

* * *

**Thank you for reading! We hope you enjoyed this fanfic!**

**Kuro and Mii-kun: Please Review after you read!**

**Me: And remember the rules I have given at the top of the story! No flames!**


End file.
